


Lipstick

by edgygoat



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum shot, First published fic, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Minor Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives, Polyamory, but this is essek and molly time baybee, caleb and essek are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgygoat/pseuds/edgygoat
Summary: "Mollymauk tossed Essek a cheeky wink through the mirror while he continued to paint his lips with, what Essek would call, a tantalizing red."Essek tries on some lipstick. He and his partner, Molly, have a little fun.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Essek Thelyss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Lipstick

###### Notes

A little nsfw moment between Essek and Mollymauk in this Molly/Essek/Caleb poly au I've been working on.

* * *

* * *

"Hello, darling." Essek was never sure if he would ever get used to his home being so... well, used.

He just entered what had been dubbed the "beauty room" on the search for a pair of cufflinks he had guessed were misplaced in here. There isn't much to the room besides more flattering magic lighting compared to the other rooms in his tower, and a rather large vanity that was currently being occupied by his husband's partner. His partner now, actually. It was still rather new.

Mollymauk tossed Essek a cheeky wink through the mirror while he continued to paint his lips with, what Essek would call, a tantalizing red.

"Hello Molly." He felt heat rise to the surface of his cheeks and tips of his ears. Although he has recently tried to work on being more open with adoration for his new (beautiful) partner, he was certainly grateful for the dark hue of his skin to mask his blush. "You haven't seen a pair of cufflinks on that vanity of yours? The silver ones I favor.."

Without any verbal reply, too busy filling out the ruby color of his lips, Molly raised his hand, holding a pair of delicate cufflinks between his fingers to answer the drow’s question.

"Ah, there you are!" Essek made his way over, resting his hip against the vanity while he affixed the little decorations onto his sleeves. His eyes wandered to the tiefling, still adjusting his cuffs although they were already fastened on perfectly. Mollymauk had finished filling in his lips and examined himself in the mirror, turning his head this way and that at different angles, looking at himself as if he were the most exquisite thing in Exandria. Essek, begrudgingly, would be very close to agreeing with him.

"What do you think?" Molly asked, not taking his eyes off himself in the mirror. He knew he had an attentive audience. "I picked up this color the last time we were at the coast visiting Jester." He continued making faces at himself as if he was trying to court the tiefling in the mirror that was looking back at him. "It makes me feel...a little more feminine?" His flirty eyes held more joy the more he looked at himself. With what must have been sheer willpower he finally took his eyes off his own reflection to give attention to the man he was actually talking to. His little flirty smile grew into a grin. That grin that once drove the drow crazy with irritation, but now drives him crazy in other ways.

Essek reached down and pushed some of the tieflings deep purple locks out of his face to get a better look. "Divine." the word dropped from his mouth without thought. It was something that began happening the more time he spent around Molly. It scared him. He was always so careful with his words. He always put so much thought into everything he said. But with Molly, his prudent mind stopped formulating "correct" responses, crafted specifically to gain what he wanted. Instead, his words flowed straight from his heart. And it was terrifying. "It’s brighter than what you usually wear; it brings out the lighter colors in your eyes. Like I said, divine."

Essek may not have said the words to get what he wanted from Molly, but he certainly was rewarded as if he had. Molly rested a hand on top of Essek's, who hadn't moved away from the tieflings hair, and brought it to those beautiful bright lips of his.

He never thought he’d enjoy lipstick kisses. The first time Molly had kissed him while wearing lipstick, he recoiled a bit, not wanting to feel the waxy texture on his lips, or worse, make a mess if things got too… heated. But at the time he found himself pleasantly surprised. He very VERY much enjoyed the feel of the makeup pressed against his lips, being imprinted onto his cheek, peppered on his chest… smeared along the shaft of his cock.

He wondered how this red would look smeared across his skin.

A chuckle had broken his wandering thoughts, he more felt it against the back of his hand then heard it.

"You’re staring, darling. Lost in thought?"

Essek shook his head a little. "Just… thinking, yes."

An audible louder laugh. "Copper for your thoughts?"

"Just thinking of ruining your pretty makeup." He said in barely a whisper.

Essek caught a flash of that devilish grin that enticed the butterflies in his stomach before it turned into a faux pout. "And why would you want to ruin something I worked so hard on?"

Essek brought his other hand to Molly’s face, running his knuckles down his cheek bone, tracing a finger around his lips. "Because I'm a very selfish man, my dear." He ducked his head down to capture those teasing red lips in a kiss, only to meet empty air. Molly had ducked to the side, and suddenly, Essek was being spun around. Their positions were switched, with Essek seated at the vanity and Molly perched above him, barricading him with his arms, resting his hands on the back of the chair.

"I have a different idea, darling." The curve to Molly’s lips made Essek believe that whatever "idea" the tiefling had, he would be very much interested in partaking. Molly moved forward to straddle the drow’s lap. Oh, he very much is interested.

"I'm listening" He should be embarrassed with how breathless his voice sounded to his own ears.

Molly traced a finger up his throat, across his jaw line, and rested on Essek's bottom lip. "I want to see you in lipstick, darling." Essek's breath caught in his throat. It took a few moments to let go of his held breath once he realized Molly was reaching over him to grab a few pots of lip colors - the darker ones he usually wore - and started examining them. "Hm… which one should we play with..." Molly’s eyes looked back to Essek, gauging his reaction. "Would you like something that stands out against that beautiful dark skin of yours? Or something deeper?" Essek could only dumbly nod his head. Molly laughed to himself and selected a dark plum, almost black, for Essek to try.

Molly as a sexual partner, as Essek has found, always seems to know what the other needs. His pleasure seems to always come from pleasing others and making sure they are having just as much fun as he is. Essek never thought he needed someone to control him, to shut him down and quiet that mind of his with simple orders. He and Caleb had a wonderful sex life, don’t get him wrong, but he would never dream of asking Caleb to boss him around because that wasn’t what they enjoyed together behind closed doors. But Molly was different… and he knew from the first time they shared a kiss that he wanted to be beneath him in every sense of the word.

"I'm surprised I haven’t seen you in lipstick before, Essek. I’ve seen you paint your lids with a sweep of gold or black from time to time, which is beautiful no doubt, but," Molly grabbed Essek’s jaw, encouraging him to part his lips with a slight tug. "I always thought you would look stunning with a bold lip. They’re beautifully full… such a shame we haven't thought of this sooner." He began brushing on the color; Essek tried with all his might to not let his lips quiver with the rest of him.

Molly moved impossibly close. His free hand came to rest on the back of Essek’s head, firm but still gentle, playing with the short fade from time to time. He moved his hips closer to Essek's. His eyes were focused on the concentration of Molly's eyes, that seemed to crinkle for a moment. He knew Molly could feel the hardness in his trousers. It would be impossible not to with how close he was. Whether or not Molly took notice, he didn't say anything. He bit his bottom lip while he cleaned up any uneven edges, and gently tipped Esseks face up with two fingers under his chin to examine his work. "Divine, darling."

Essek dipped his head forward. By the light, did he need Molly to kiss him, to ruin him. Molly as always, had other ideas. He gripped Essek’s jaw hard enough for an involuntary moan to escape his newly painted lips, and was yanked to the side, forcing him to look at himself in the vanity mirror. Molly's lips brushed against the tip of his ear, trailing down to his earlobe, leaving red streaks and a shiver that ran through Essek's body, straight to his core. "Now, now, darling, at least admire my handiwork before tossing it out the window." His voice was deeper… velvety. The tone that Essek could only describe as sinful.

The color did look beautiful on him. Maybe he should consider expanding his adventures in make up. But for now his mind had other things to worry about. It’s when he locked eyes through the mirror that whatever dignity he had left seemed to shatter. "Molly..."

"Hm?"

"Please… Please kiss me"

Their lips crashed together. The extra slip from the wet makeup threw Essek off for a moment yet made him hungrier. He dug his hands into the tieflings hips, dragging him forward to grind against his clothed cock, to discover his partner’s similar interest against his stomach.

"Something tells me you want more than just kisses darling." Molly ground his ass deliciously in his lap to make a point. He trailed sloppy red kisses down his throat, hands pushing away at his stuffy shirt to let him explore more of his collarbone with his mouth.

"Y-your… your mouth" They locked eyes. "On m-my cock," That devilish grin. "... please"

Molly fell to his knees. His hands pushed Esseks legs apart by the knees and ran his hands up his thighs meeting at his trouser fastenings, making quick work to unbuckle and pull out his cock.

Oh, luxon, did Molly look beautiful. His hair was a mess, his lips smeared with bright red and deep plum lipstick, and he looked perfect with Esseks cock in his hand. "-aAH!" But oh, did he look more perfect running that forked tongue up his shaft, and wrapping those messy lips around the head of his cock.

Molly was _fantastic_ at giving head. And he _knew_ it. He also _loved_ putting on a show.

He went back and forth between looking at his lover’s cock like it was the first meal he'd had in weeks, like he worshipped it, to locking eyes with his lover, as he slid it down his throat like it's the easiest thing in the world. What a show off. And it drove Essek crazy. He took his time at first, bobbing slow and popping off to spread his lipstick around his shaft, playing with the head with the tips of his tongue. It’s when he grabbed Essek's hands and guided them to his horns that he knew he was done for. Molly smiled and locked eyes with Essek, holding up a finger to let him know to wait, and then he heard the unbuckling of a belt, the rustling of leggings, and Essek noticed Molly pulling out his own cock. He licked the palm of his hand, wrapping it around himself, and used the other to line up Essek's dick to his lips.

A quick wink and smirk to his lips. "Go for it, darling."

He fully engulfed Essek's length. With the most embarrassing groan Essek took control of Mollys head, feeling the tiefling loosen and go limp almost in his grip, and began to bob him up and down. Molly loved it. Loved being used for pleasure. And he knew Essek was having the time of his life. They way the drow trembled and gasped, letting his put-together, stuffy exterior crumble as he just let himself feel and give into pleasure. It was what Molly loved most about sex. Just.... feeling.

Essek could feel himself getting close. He started thrusting into Mollys messy mouth along with bobbing him up and down upon himself like a toy. He knew Molly could feel it too. He started moaning around his cock, his hand worked faster around himself trying to match his partner’s orgasm. But Essek also had other plans.

Essek stopped his hips, brought Molly just barely off his cock and tilted the tieflings head up to lock eyes with him. "I want your face painted with more than just my lipstick."

Molly’s eyes widened and nodded eagerly, giving Essek the permission he needed. He whined as Essek grabbed the back of his head by his curls, yanking him back as he started to pump his dick in time with Mollys frantic movement. And oh, how he envied his husband’s picture-perfect memory in the moment. He came thick ribbons over Molly's beautiful, panting mess of a face, catching it in his hair, on his eyelashes and in his open wanting mouth. He was divine. Molly followed soon after, panting Essek's name like a damn prayer. Essek practically threw himself onto the ground with Molly to taste the worship from his lips, along with his own spend and lipstick.

Hot sloppy kisses cooled down to sweeter pecks and soft bites on lips and they started to catch their breath, chests slowing down as they both came down from their post orgasm high. Essek looked into his partner’s eyes and only saw sweetness. Luxon, was he falling for him hard.

"Liebling? Schatz? are either of you in h- oh"

Well… they’ve certainly been walked in on while in.... stranger positions. Although they’ve never been met with peels of laughter before.

"What's so funny, love?" Molly asked while tucking himself back into his leggings. His was probably more casual than it ought to be.

"HAH Hah a oh, _mein gott_ , I’m sorry, you two just look, _haha aa_ so ridiculous! Like a child drew all over your faces with paint!" Caleb was practically doubled over with his ridiculous laugh.

Both Molly and Essek pulled themselves up to examine themselves in the vanity and well… laughed as well. They looked utterly stupid. How in the world had they looked at each other with such passion just minutes before, like they were the most stunning thing in the room… it was pretty unbelievable.

Essek held onto that ridiculous feeling. The lightheadedness of post orgasm, the joy of laughing with your husband and partner. He looked over at Molly laughing while trying to wipe away the evidence of what happened earlier with little success and thought to himself, despite how silly he had looked in the moment, yeah, Molly still looked divine.


End file.
